Sonadow - Valentines day ((Lemon))
by SonadowFanGirl98
Summary: Shadow ends up being late on the most romantic nights of his life, worried he would disappoint his husband, but Sonic has plans of his own


Shadow sighed as he pulled his keys out his pants at the front door. Disappointed at the fact he had to make his husband, Sonic wait for his gift on Valentines Day, all because of his stupid job at G.U.N. He couldn't get a fancy dinner for the blue hedgehog, nor get anything special... Just a dozen roses with a few baby breaths thrown here and there. He couldn't get a teddy bear, due to the fact they ran out, and he almost blew someone's head off while fighting over a box of chocolate, So he left it to the other greedy person. He sighed as he pictured his husband with his arms folded, teary eyed, not wanting to do anything with the ebony hedgehog.

As Shadow unlocked the door with his keys, he held the bouquet of roses behind his back, wanting to surprise Sonic with at least something... Shadow opened the door easily, surprised at the strong sent of candles and flowers that hit him in the face as soon as he opened the door. He grinned slightly to himself as he walked in, closing the door slowly as he heard a small chuckle from upstairs.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked as he leaned on the front door, putting his keys into his pocket, then locking the dead blot to the door.

"Oh~ Home so early Shadow-Kun?~" Sonic's voice asked from the stair case. Shadow eyed the direction of the stairs, letting his eyes adjust to the dim, yellow light that the candels on the table and counter emitted, He grinned as he took his coat off, putting it on the coat holding by the front door, then began to remove his shoes.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Shadow asked, walking to the stairs, holding the roses in his left hand as he began to slowly climb them, noticing small flower petals on the stairs, leading up. The black hedgehog then smirked warmly, walking up the stairs. Once at the top Shadow saw their bedroom door was wide open, flooding the hallway with the bright bedroom light. As Shadow inched closer to the bedroom door, he could see Sonic's shadow on the hallway wall, waving him into the room with a finger. Shadow then quickly stepped into the door frame, only to become awestruck as he saw his blue husband...

* * *

Sonic stood near a flower petal, littered bed. Leaning on the bedpost, with his arms crossed but with a grin stretching across his face. He was in a red and black lingerie corset dress. The outfit consisted of a corset, trimmed with black lace, around the red fabric, A small skirt that connected it's self to the corset with a few gold buttons. A pair of red and black panties, and a collar. Shadow held the roses behind his back tightly as he stood in the doorway, gawking at his husband, who playfully ran his fingers through his quills as he walked up to Shadow.

"Like what you see, big boy?~" Sonic asked playfully as he pulled Shadow into the room by his tie, grinning widely at his older partner. Shadow's mouth went dry as he looked at Sonic's body once again, trying to wake up from this, as if it was a wet dream, if he was having one that is.

"Y-yes..." Shadow stammered once as he looked at the green orbs that belonged to Sonic, who only chuckled warmly as he pulled Shadow behind him by his tie.

"Good~" Sonic chuckled once again as he then quickly pinned Shadow onto the bed, with his amazing, quick speed. Once Shadow was on the bed Sonic climbed on top, straddling him. Shadow caught off guard by his husband began to blush, holding onto the roses tighter. Sonic slowly leaned over Shadow's face, about to kiss him as he looked up, and noticed the roses at finally.

"Are those for me?" Sonic asked, quickly taking them from Shadow's hand. Shadow could only nod as he felt his throat go dry, trying to swallow the remaining saliva he had left in his mouth. Sonic's tail began to wag from under his skirt, holding the roses up to his chest as he smelled them, smiling warmly. "Aw Shadow-kun~" He cooed, blushing as he held them close to his body. "This is so sweet~" Sonic murmured softly, looking down at Shadow.

""Hehe... I wanted to get you something for Valentines day babe... I felt bad on the way home that we didn't get to do anything at all..." Shadow said, placing his hands on Sonic's hips as he watched Sonic rub one of the roses' petals.

"Oh Shadow~" Sonic softly cooed as he set the roses to the side, quickly hugging Shadow around the neck. Shadow smirked then gently kissed Sonic's chest, rewarding him by a small, blissful moan from the blue hedgehog. "Thank you so much for the roses~ They are beautiful, as soon as we're done, I'll put them in some water~" He murmured softly as he sat upright slowly, eyeing his husband underneath him.

That's when Shadow smirked evilly up at Sonic. "Done? Done with what my love?" The dark hedgehog asked the blue, who only laughed in response to Shadow. That's when Sonic began to undo Shadow's tie, then slowly and erotically pull it off of his neck. He then used it to tie Shadow's hands above his head, making Shadow slightly blush, but grin even more.

"Just you wait~" Sonic chuckled playfully as he began to quickly unbutton Shadow's shirt, feeling a small budge rubbing on Sonic's bottom as he forced Shadow to lay down completely flat, pinning his shoulders into the bed. Causing the darker of the two to only laugh lustfully as he watched Sonic gently lift his bottom up, then pressed back down onto the lump between Shadow's legs.

"Heh heh~ What is this?~" Sonic asked lustfully, giving all his attention to Shadow's "problem", turning around so now his back was facing Shadow.

"Why don't you see for yourself, you dirty hedgehog~" Shadow purred, grinning as he felt Sonic's swift fingers removing his belt, then undoing his zipper, and finally the last button that held his pants together. Sonic then leaned over as he pulled Shadow's pants down, smirking as he he saw a large tent in Shadow's red boxers.

"Oh my, Someone is already excited~" Sonic teased as he rubbed his index finger on the top of Shadow's erection, making the black hedgehog groan in delight as he felt Sonic's gentle touch on his dick. Sonic grinned as he felt Shadow's stomach tense underneath him as he rubbed and gently poked at his husband's 'package', making the darker hedgehog's breathing speed up in excitement.

"Ah... Dammit" Shadow moaned as he shut his eye lids tightly, biting gently onto his bottom lip as he felt Sonic slide his boxers down slowly, teasing Shadow more. "F-fuck Sonic.." Shadow growled in pure lust as he watched Sonic lean over his husband's cock, grinning as he felt peach, soft lips on his tip.

"Mmm~" Sonic purred gently as he kissed his husband's dick gently, grinning widely as he watched his partner's manhood throb in pleasure. Sonic then opened his mouth and stuck Shadow's head into his mouth, heat rushing to his cheeks as he began to taste Shadow's sweet taste. Oh how much the blue hedgehog missed the flavor of Shadow in his mouth. Sonic then slowly began to bob his head up and down, trying to ignore his gag reflex to make Shadow as pleased as possible. Sonic felt tears swelling up in his eyes as he began to speed up the bobbing of his head, gagging once or twice on Shadow's, thick and long dick.

"Take your time Sonikuu" Shadow moaned softly, feeling Sonic's throat tighten slightly from his gag reflex. "Go slow if you have to darling, don't force it" Shadow bent his legs slightly as he looked down at his husbands tail, that lifted his skirt up so he could get a good peek at his panties, grinning lustfully he began to feel Sonic deep throat him quickly, making his hips buck in pleasure.

Sonic's tongue began traced every vain on Shadow's dick playfully, rewarding the younger hedgehog a low moan from Shadow, who began to use Sonic's mouth to jerk himself off, Sonic moaned softly at the length that found it's way deeper into the blue hedgehog's mouth, causing Sonic's face to become hotter and a bit redder. After a good while a loud growl came from Shadow as he began to pant quickly in pleasure.

"A-aah! Sonic I'm gonna cum!" Sonic only wagged his tail as he waited for Shadow to deliver his blow, which he did within a few seconds deep into Sonic's mouth. Sonic's eyes widened as he felt Shadow's cum filling his throat, then filled his mouth, making the blue hedgehog choke and quickly pull away, coughing.

Shadow grinned as he watched his uke cover his mouth, trying to swallow the dark hedgehog's sweet flavor, only failing to keep it all in his mouth as it began to dribble down his chin as he began to open his mouth. "Aahh~" Sonic moaned as he began to swallow Shadow's sweet, love seed. Once it was swallowed he licked his chin and then smirked as he looked over his shoulder at Shadow.

"Mmm..~ Enjoyed it?~" Shadow asked as he gazed up at Sonic, purring in pleasure. Sonic only grinned and turn around, so now he was facing Shadow, who was still bounded at the hands.

"Heh, you're still sweet Shadow-Kun~" Sonic cooed as he leaned over, kissing Shadow gently as he began to remove his panties, letting his own length rest on Shadow's stomach. Shadow grinned as he slightly looked down at his husband's dick, that was some what hard already, just not quite as his own, even though he just came, he was still rock hard.

"Need help with that Sonic?~" Shadow asked as he eyed Sonic's body, grinning as he watched Sonic take a grip of his own cock, and then gently stroke it out of pleasure.

"Mmm~ No, I've got a special idea Shadow~" Sonic cooed as he then forced Shadow's legs down from their bent position, he then scooted lower between Shadow's legs, taking a hold of Shadow's dick in the same hand he had his own, rubbing the two sizes together. Sonic moaned innocently as he eyed the older of the two, who watching Sonic jerk both lengths at the same time. Sonic blushed as he noticed that, once again; Shadow's dick was bigger than his own by at least 2 and a half inches, making him slightly embarrassed. After a few minutes Sonic's dick was hard as Shadow's by the consent rubbing of the two sizes into each other.

"Heheh... You're hard Sonic~ Maybe we should do something about that~?" Shadow purred, Only getting an innocent look from Sonic, who was pushed onto his back. Sonic then saw that Shadow found himself out of his bindings as Sonic jerked the two off.

"S-Shadow!" Sonic quickly yelped in embarrassment as Shadow quickly lifted two long, blue leg's over Sonic's head; making Sonic's own member hit him in his face. Shadow grinned as he watched Sonic quickly try to wiggle free. "I-I'm not ready yet!"Sonic screamed from between his own legs as Shadow bit the middle finger of his glove, pulling it off slowly. After he was able to free his finger he tossed it away carelessly and began to rub at the small part of skin that separated Sonic's two private parts apart. As Shadow rubbed harder, Sonic began to whine and blush.

"S-shadow please no, don't rub there!" Sonic said as he tried to push his husband's hands away, only getting them pinned down under Shadow's knees as Shadow began spit onto the blue hedgehog's taint, making him tense up and squeal.

"Heheh...~" Shadow grinned as he began to rub at Sonic's tailhole, grinning as he heard Sonic moan softly. As Shadow slowly forced one of his digits into Sonic's tailhole, Sonic's face redden and he went silent. After Sonic's inner walls relaxed Shadow began to finger the blue hedgehog, making him whine in embarrassment and discomfort.

""S-shadow! Pl-please w-wait" Sonic said, trying to avoid getting fingered by his husband, who began to prod his other finger at the blue hedgie's entrance, which he was able to it slip inside easily. Sonic cried in embarrassment as he got to watch the whole thing happen from between his legs, humiliated that Shadow was getting some pleasure from fingering him.

"You're so warm and tight inside Sonic, I'm surprised~" Shadow smirked evilly as he spat at Sonic's tailhole once again, grinning at the fact he was fingering Sonic, who of course hated it. Finally after some time, he was able to slip his ring finger into Sonic's hole, making the blue hedgehog scream in pain. Shadow waited for a while before Sonic gave the okay to continue, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Sonic... But after a while Sonic felt the pain go away and soon it was replaced with pleasure. He gave Shadow a small nod, queuing him that it was okay to continue to finger him. Shadow finger his younger husband gently blushing slightly as he watched Sonic's eye lids flutter. After a while Shadow began to spread his fingers apart, grinning as he saw the small gap that Sonic's tailhole left for a few seconds, then squeezing tightly back together as Shadow warmed Sonic up.

"Ready darling?~" Shadow asked, noticing Sonic was in pure bliss now, wagging his tail in pleasure. Sonic grinned and nodded once, watching Shadow quickly lean over to their bedside table, opening the drawer and pulled out a black bottle, in pink bright letters it read, 'Lube', he then opened it and poured some into his hand...

* * *

"Now Sonic... It's a bit cold... so please do try to relax..." Shadow murmured, gently placing his hand that was slicked up with the lucubration, onto the small entrance, Sonic quickly tensed up at the coolness of the liquid.

"A-aah! N-no kidding about the coldness.." Sonic laughed softly as he watched Shadow rub the rest onto his dick, then he took a hold of Sonic's hips, began to massage his manhood between Sonic's butt cheeks, then finally he began to prod at the tight hole. Sonic blushed as he forced himself to relax as Shadow prodded harder, leaning over to kiss Sonic, but once Shadow reached Sonic's face to kiss him, he was able to get halfway into the blue hedgehog, making Sonic quickly cry out of pain for a split second, before Shadow muffled it with a deep kiss. Sonic blushed as he felt Shadow's full size inside of him.

Tears began to swell up in Sonic's eyes as Shadow waited a bit for Sonic to tell him to continue. Shadow noticed his husband's discomfort and began to gently rub his chin as he gazed into his beautiful emerald like eyes. "Are you okay baby?" Shadow asked as he began to lick at his face, kissing away Sonic's tears.

"Y-yeah" Sonic murmured and began to blush as Shadow ran his hands down to Sonic's member, gently rubbing his tip. Sonic let a soft moan out as he felt Shadow's hand around his cock, purring loudly as he gazed up at Shadow. "Oh fuck.." Sonic moaned into his hand as he felt his inner walls relaxing, replacing all the discomfort and displeasure into pure bliss and lust. "G-go" Sonic murmured into Shadow's ear. Shadow's ears flickered as he began to grin evilly, letting go of Sonic's cock as he held onto Sonic's hips.

"Alright sweetie~ Get ready for the ride of your life~" Shadow purred loudly as he began to slide himself in and out of Sonic's tailhole, rewarding him with soft moans and whines from the younger hedgehog. After a few minutes of Shadow fucking Sonic's tailhole, Sonic quickly wanted to change positions, which they did; into Sonic's favorite position, which is the laying on the side, with Shadow holding one of Sonic's legs up while he fucked Sonic quicker and rougher. Sonic began to pant out of pure bliss as he felt Shadow's tip rub onto his sweet spot, making Sonic shriek so many different, noises he thought he could never make.

"Shadow grinned as he listened to Sonic's sweet moans, like music to his ears. He began to suck and kiss at Sonic's neck, biting at his blue partner's collar he had on. "Mmmm~" Shadow smirked as he began to thrust faster into Sonic, causing the younger hedgehog to quickly scream in pure delight. Shadow then began to lift Sonic's leg higher, making Sonic's leg bounce and the sound of their bodies slamming into each other became louder. After a good while Sonic began to see all white, screaming for more as Shadow felt sweat forming on his brow, his fur damp and slick with sweat.

"D-damn Sonic" Shadow chuckled, impressed with Sonic's stamina. Sonic however was on the verge of cumming any second, embarrassed as he felt Shadow quickly pin him onto the bed face down, Sonic began to bite down onto the bed sheets as he felt Shadow quickly dominate his tailhole once again. Both hedgehogs began to feel a special tightening feeling in their lower stomachs, almost to the point they felt close to passing out.

Sonic began to scream in pure excitement. "S-S-Shadow I'm gonna cu-!" Sonic wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt Shadow's dick jam it's self into his sweet spot, making the blue hedgehog go over the edge, cumming all over their bed and the flower petals.

Shadow then was caught off guard by Sonic's early cumming, feeling Sonic's inner walls tighten around him, as the younger of the two cum, pushed him overboard. He gave a loud scream as he dug his finger nails into Sonic's hips, thrusting once more into Sonic as he began to cum, quickly filling Sonic up with his cum

Sonic's face redden as he felt his partner's cum fill him up, then he felt it over flowing over his thighs and even onto the bed sheets between his legs... Shadow collapsed on Sonic's back as Sonic collapsed onto the bed he and Shadow made a mess on, both hedgehog's panting in pleasure as they felt their heartbeats fast and loud in their ears. Sonic then began to laugh softly as he felt Shadow lick his neck.

"Damn Sonic..." Shadow purred gently as he slowly pulled himself out of Sonic, a small pop could be heard and then his own love seed flowed out of Sonic's hole and onto the bed.

"Ah...~" Sonic grinned as he turned over, facing Shadow as he looked into his eyes, wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck, Shadow smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist.

"That was amazing..." Shadow purred gently, kissing Sonic gently on his chest, then trailed his kisses up, onto Sonic's lips.

"That was my special gift for you~ Happy Valentines day Shadow-Kun~" Sonic cooed softly at Shadow, grinning ear to ear as he watched Shadow's face redden slightly.

"Happy Valentines day to you too Sonic, I must say... It was probably one of the best valentine day gifts I'll ever get~" Shadow purred as he pulled Sonic close, kissing his neck gently as he began to feel Sonic slowly relax in Shadow's arms, purring gently as Sonic slowly fell asleep... Soon afterwords Shadow found himself nodding off, holding his beautiful, blue husband close in his arms...

* * *

But little did the two hedgehog lovers know, that the whole time they were together in their home... A small robotic bird, twitched, it's red small flashing eyes sending a video to it's owner...


End file.
